1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus for displaying an image and a control method for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus includes a display panel in which an image is displayed. For example, the display apparatus may include a television (TV) or a monitor.
The display apparatus may be provided with a flat display panel. Recently, however, a display apparatus with a curved display panel has been developed.
With a display apparatus having a curved display panel, a user may feel a three dimensional effect from a two dimensional image. In addition, the display apparatus displays an image via the curved display panel so that a user may feel more immersed in the image.